


At my master's feet I show my devotion

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heith - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Slavery, Slave Keith (Voltron), Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: The Galra empire has been defeated for years and those remaining strive to please their masters in any way possible.Keith is a good slave and determined to prove it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> is this is first Hunk porn I've written? What's up with that???
> 
> I guess there's not a whole lot of 'size kink' here, but like??? honestly Hunk's dick /is/ size kink. He's probably hung like a horse let's face it.

"Good boy." Hunk praised, wiping a bit of jam from Keith's lips. Usually he protested eating so much food, but Hunk refused to let it go to waste. His training really seemed to be coming along.

Lance rolled his eyes. "You spoil him. He's gonna get fat because you refuse to have leftovers."

"He's going to stop being skin and bones because I make enough food for him." Hunk snapped back, patting Keith on the head. "His hair isn't as thin I think. Maybe next time we go to the space mall I'll find some skin products to remove his callouses."

"I'll give you something for it if you want." Lance offered, helping his friend do the dishes as Keith sat politely at their feet. "It'll help with his oily skin too, poor thing. I bet he'd be really pretty if you gave him a haircut and proper skincare you know." He teased.

Hunk snorted. "Well I already think he's pretty. I'd love that though, thank you."

Keith blushed softly when he heard Hunk say he was pretty. He was a runt in the Galran army. Working twice as hard as anyone to even get where he'd been. He trained for days on end. Forgot to eat. Forgot to sleep... He'd never really thought about how bad that had all been until the war ended. Galra were given a choice of prison, work camps, or 'serviceship' which basically meant being sold off to pay for the rebuilding of the universe. When you were sold you were put to the whims of whomever bought you. Keith had been lucky with Hunk. When he'd offered to be sold he thought somebody would kill him. Give him a quick end instead of the embarrassment that lay in work camps or prison. But Hunk had been kind. Stern, but kind. He made sure he ate and slept properly, reminded him to take showers, and even helped him relax when he woke up from a nightmare. In return he did whatever Hunk wished. Be it a chore, sending a message to another paladin, or a sexual favor. It didn't matter to Keith. Hunk was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He smiled up at his master as Hunk gave the signal to follow him. Keith dissociated easily, so Hunk had showed him hand signals that he'd use instead of trying to yell at him to get him back to reality.

"I hope we won't be able to see his ribs soon enough. He's eating much better lately and he hasn't thrown any of it up for a few days, so I think he might be getting back to normal. I hope so anyway." Hunk smiled at Keith as he and Lance went back to their rooms. Lance fetching the lotion for Hunk before going off the play games with Pidge.

"Let's get you to bed." Hunk smiled down at Keith and led him back to their room. It wasn't all that late, but Hunk was doing his best to make sure Keith got plenty of sleep. God knew his body needed it.

Keith chirped happily and laid down onto the bed. He was hoping for a treat before bed tonight if he was good.

"You want a present?" Hunk smirked. Keith only chirped or made cute noises like that when he wanted sex and snuggles. "What's it going to be tonight?"

Keith purred and turned, arching his back and showing off his ass and the rim of the plug inside of it.

Hunk smiled, sliding down the tight fitting jeans to reveal the thick black plug just where he'd left it earlier. "You can talk now. Until we're over and as long as you're polite." He said, tugging at the plug, but not pulling it out.

"Th-thank you sir-" Keith moaned, clutching a pillow to his chest and pushing his ass out further. "I promise I'll be good sir."

"I know you will be." Hunk purred, easing the plug from Keith's gaping hole. "So pretty~ You want me to fuck you? Fill you up nice and proper?"

Keith whimpered and nodded before remembering he was allowed to speak. "Yes! Please, master, yes! I want you inside me. Making me yours nice and proper."

Hunk slid into him without warning, slamming into him as he listened to Keith moan and whimper happily, pushing back on his cock. Always eager for more. "Little slut." Hunk chided, pulling Keith up against his chest and thrusting deeper into him from the new angle. Admiring all the pretty sounds Keith made. "So eager. So very pretty." Hunk whispered, taking Keith's cock in his hand and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Keith nearly howled in pleasure, leaning back against Hunk's chest. Letting his body go limp and relax as he was being pounded into. "Mmngh. Yes. Please, sir. Thank you sir.." He slurred, reaching back to put an arm around Hunk, pulling him closer. "Thank you sir."

"Good boy." Hunk praised, kissing Keith deeply as he thrusted harder. "I love you darling. Love everything about you. 'm so glad I got you." He purred, evening out his pace as Keith orgasmed. 

"Love you-" Keith stuttered out, whimpering softly, "Thank you sir." He moaned. "Hunk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment time! Hey, who doesn't love a little angst?

"They're nothing but filthy animals. I can't possibly understand why you'd keep one around." Allura glared down at Keith sitting on the floor. "At least he looks alright now that he's cleaned up, I'll give you that."

Hunk petted Keith's hair absentmindedly. "That's fair. I almost didn't bother buying him, but I think he's kinda sweet actually." He smiled down at the slave. He could tell Keith wasn't happy with what Allura had said, though it was hardly unusual for the two to dislike each other. Honestly it was like Keith had a disdain for Allura from the beginning, and of course Allura wasn't a fan of any Galra to begin with.

Allura shrugged. "Do what you want I guess. I hope you have our fun with the runt."

That was it. Keith snarled and tackled Allura, wrestling her to the ground and scratching at her. She had no right to talk about him like that. And Hunk wasn't even defending him! How could he?

"Keith!" Hunk grabbed him and with lance's help dragged him off of the princess, still kicking and snarling.

Lance backed away as soon as he was sure Hunk had him pinned down. "Woah. What's going on with him?"

"I don't know." Hunk sighed. "Princess will you be alright? I need to get him back to my room before he hurts anyone else and make sure he understands that that was wrong." He explained. using his headband to tie up Keith's hands and dragging him by his feet toward the door.

Allura got up, examining her wounds. "I'll be fine. Just get that /rat/ out of here. Coran, would you help me get to the healing pods? I'll be in there for awhile." She snarled and glared at Keith as she walked away, head held high.

Keith whimpered as he was dragged roughly down the hall. He'd made his master pretty mad with that little outburst. But any punishment would be well deserved, so he'd take it willingly.

"I can't believe you. After all that time I spent training you, this is how you repay me? Goddammit Keith, how could you?" Hunk sighed, untying Keith's arms. He doubted the slave would try anything now, but even if he did, Hunk could easily overpower him.

Keith whimpered and took his kneeling position, head bowed almost to the floor as he began to sob. "I'm sorry! Sir, I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop myself, please-" He hugged himself to try not to feel scared, "-I deserve to be punished. Anything you say I will do willingly." It wasn't much, but it was all he could do. Begging to be let off easy was no use, so accepting his fate it was.

"You're damn right you deserve to be punished. As a matter of fact, I don't think I told you that you could speak, now did I?" Hunk chided, grabbing the hook from the ceiling and dragging it down. They'd fucked before with Keith suspended in the air. it was fun, but Keith didn't like the loss of connection. So that was his first punishment. A loss of human touch.

Keith whimpered, but bit his tongue and let Hunk tie his hands onto the hook above him. It would be over soon. All he had to do was ride this out and everything would be okay.

"There you go. And you're going to shut up for the rest of this, okay? You've done enough harm for the day." Hunk said, taking out a whip and cracking it in the air. Pleased to see Keith didn't even flinch at the sight. As much as he loved being sweet and soft on Keith, who really did deserve it after all those years of hardship, the galra needed to learn his lesson. And that would never happen if Hunk didn't punish him properly.

Keith screamed the second the whip touched his skin, easily ripping through the flesh of his torso. It was agonizing and Hunk didn't even hesitate as he delt blow after blow until he was a bleeding and sobbing mess.

"You may speak." Hunk purred, taking him down into his arms. "Have you learned your lesson?" The punishment wasn't fully over yet, but the most physically painful was done with.

Keith nodded reverently. "Yes! Yes sir. Thank you sir." He whimpered and leaned into Hunk's touches even as they stung horribly from the disinfectant and bandages. "I swear I'll be good sir."

"Good boy." Hunk smiled, ruffling Keith's hair. "But it's not over yet. I have to make sure you'll never do anything like that again, so you're going to sleep alone for a few weeks. And you won't speak at all or touch yourself for release during that time, is that understood? You may speak one last sentence and then that's it."

"I understand, thank you sir." Keith accepted his punishment willingly. His wounds were bandaged and he'd taken much worse. As daunting as it seemed to not have the warm body of his master snuggled up to him at night anymore, he could do this. And his master was right to punish him. he deserved far worse, so really Hunk was being generous. Always so kind to him. Keith smiled up at him, taking his place on the floor.

Hunk nodded his approval. "Good. I'm going to check up on Allura, so you'll stay here. And I've got cameras so don't imagine that if I leave you alone you can disobey me." He warned before leaving the room.

Keith nodded to himself. If course he wouldn't do such a thing. He'd be sure never to break his master's commands ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Keith wakes up screaming from a nightmare?
> 
> Soft cuddles, of course. (Keith is still in punishment in this chapter btw, which is why he's sleeping on the floor. But Hunk would never just let him scream and cry without comfort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this so short and it's the end, but I really do need to stop having 302587493401 fics to write at once so I'm trying to finish some

"Tie him down. I don't want him giving us any bullshit." The slaver growled, kicking Keith to the ground and grinning at his whimper. "Give him a gag too, would you? Since he can't seem to keep his slutty mouth shut."

Keith whimpered softly and curled around himself. It was cold and they hadn't given him anything to wear. He and the other soon to be slaves lay on the dirty floor, waiting for their fate.

A thick knotted gag was shoved into his mouth to keep him silent. Someone spoke in a language that he didn't understand and he was hauled to his feet to face the slavers.

-

"Stop!" Keith screamed, wrapping the blanket around himself and shivering. "No, please-" He glanced up and the room around him was changed. Brighter, not the dirty floor he'd been tied up on. Hunk? He whimpered and shied away from the human, remembering his punishment a few days prior. "M sorry sir, I didn't mean to," He whispered.

Hunk slid out of bed and took Keith into his arms. "Hey, hey shhh. It's alright sweetie, you're okay. Did you have another nightmare? Can I get you anything?"

Keith whimpered softly and snuggled against the human. "Thank you," He murmured, "I'm alright now."

"Okay," Hunk smiled and carried him back to the bed, "I'll take care of you, sweetie. You don't have to be scared anymore. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally gonna be a full chapter of Keith's nightmare and then Hunk caring for him, but I really need to work on other fics, I'm sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> AYyye! next should either be the cross dressing fic I've been putting off or lapdances/leather. whichever.
> 
> Also, I kinda think I might continue this one. I do in fact live for slave aus


End file.
